Drops in the Bucket : Fruits Basket
by Lady of the Ink
Summary: A set of 100 word fics featuring varied pairings and genres.


**Drops in the Bucket (Fruits Basket)  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_**Pairings: **varied  
**Rating:** PG  
**Category: **General  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. But I do own this story and all the plot twists it contains.

**A/N: **On every Friday the 13th that I can remember, something out of the ordinary has happened to me. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad, sometimes it was just weird. But always there was something different. I decided to pay homage to that tradition by doing something a little different myself and writing 13 one hundred word fics for Friday the 13th.

The final total came to 5 Inuyasha fics, 5 Fruits Basket fics, and 3 Inuyasha/Escaflowne crossover fics. Below are the collected Fruits Basket fics. I'll be posting the rest as well, with the Inuyasha/Escaflowne crossovers going into the Escaflowne category.

**x**

**x**

**You Can Go Home Again (1 of 4)  
**_(Kyou and Tohru)_

**x**

It had lasted five years, although the last two had been more of charade than a real marriage. They had both tried their best, but it wasn't enough. Sometimes all the love in the world isn't enough.

They went their separate ways but wound up in the same place. Instinct had carried them both back to where they had been the happiest. Although that time had passed, the core of what had made it great remained. Each had turned to the one person they knew would understand, who would listen and not judge.

They had found their way home again.

**x**

**x**

**You Can Go Home Again (2 of 4)  
**_(Yuki and Tohru)_

**x**

He hadn't expected to find her on his doorstep, not after they had left without even a goodbye. While he was sad that it had taken such an occurrence for her to return, he was glad to see her again.

Sitting on the couch in his apartment, he had listened while she talked. He'd listened to her describe how hard she had tried. He heard about the sense of failure that had come when she finally acknowledged that she would never succeed. He offered his comfort while struggling with a knowledge that rose from inside himself.

He loved her still.

**x**

**x**

**You Can Go Home Again (3 of 4)  
**_(Kyou and Kagura)_

**x**

He never would have thought she'd be the one to turn to in his time of need. Thinking about it, though, he supposed it made sense. She wouldn't blame him for failing; she would offer comfort as she had so many times in the past. Always striving to make up for her original reasons, she would be the best friend she knew how to be.

She was there as he decided what to do next. He knew he would have to move on with his life sometime; he just hadn't expected wanting to take her with him when he did.

**x**

**x**

**You Can Go Home Again (4 of 4)  
**_(Yuki, Tohru, Kyou and Kagura)_

**x**

Being in the same town, it was inevitable that they should meet sooner or later. The only surprise was that it didn't happen at the hands of the other members of the family. As it was, only strangers walking on the same sidewalk bore witness to the reunion.

The first glimpse after their separation brought about many emotions: embarrassment, sadness, even a lingering fondness. Glances to their respective companions brought something else. Shy smiles were exchanged along with acceptance and best wishes. As they continued on their ways, it was with a new ease.

They were going to be fine.

**_"You Can Go Home Again" is now a full length fic which can be found as Chapter 28 of my oneshot collection "Kiss Kiss"._**

**x**

**Unasked  
**_(Momiji)_

**x**

My father asked me about erasing my mother's memories of me. I was little more than a toddler and yet he laid this huge matter at my feet. She was my mother; of course I'd say yes.

I've often wondered why he bothered. Was it to salve his conscience by getting my permission? Was it to ensure that the weight of the choice rested solely on me?

Or maybe it was a way to give me the illusion of control in a situation that was beyond my power.

I know I'll never ask; he's the only parent I have left.

**x**


End file.
